sweven
by petalflakes
Summary: Setidaknya, dalam mimpi—atau apa, lah, mereka menyebutnya. Dia, Mikasa, dan Hanji, saling mendekap dalam hangatnya senja [ levihan ]


**Disclaimer : **Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama, i take no material profit from this work :)

**Warning : **typo(s), ooc, au, levihan, drabble

* * *

**[ sweven ]**

_a vision seen in sleep_

**.**

* * *

Petrikor, psithurism, dan abendrot di kaki gunung.

Wajah wanita itu bermandikan cahaya, tertangkap secara sempurna oleh netra kelabu Sang Pria. Ethereal yang padam, dekap-dekap yang melonggar, dan aroma teh hitam yang memudar.

"Di sini akhirnya," katanya, pelan. Menyangkal fakta kalau dia sebenarnya ketakutan. Membuat Sang Pria dilema. Seakan terserang drapetomania, tapi sesuatu seakan menahannya. Membuatnya berstagnasi dalam sunyi, dan angin yang membelai helai hitamnya, dan cokelat milik_nya._

"Kacamata."

"Kau bisa menjaga Mikasa, kan?" dia melanjutkan, tanpa rekah senyum di bibir, tanpa tawa pelan, tanpa tatap. Dia meremas tangannya, menatap abendrot yang semakin jelas di langit. "Kau bisa mengajarkannya disiplin, kau bisa mengajarkannya bersih-bersih, kau bisa membuatnya jadi wanita hebat, kelak. Bisa, kan?"

"Kacamata."

"Ah, ya. Jangan terlalu keras padanya, ya." Atensinya terfokus pada sosok yang tengah memandang langit, mendengar kicau burung, kemudian melambai dari kejauhan. "Buat dia jadi wanita baik, tapi cukup tangguh untuk menghadapi dunia."

"Kacamata."

Wanita itu menunduk dalam. Dalam, hingga rasanya dadanya sesak. Dia perlu pasokan udara, dia perlu menumpahkan segalanya. Dia perlu bahu untuk bersandar, dia perlu lengan yang mendekapnya. Dalam isak tangis pelan, dia terus berandai.

"Kacamata, jangan bodoh."

Wanita itu—Hanji Zoe, pada akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap netra kelabu itu. Dengan bulir air mata yang tertahan, senyum yang di paksakan, "Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau pergi. Aku tidak mau pergi, Levi."

Sekali lagi, _sekali lagi, _mungkin, untuk yang terakhir kali.

_Bodoh, _pria itu mengeratkan dekap, membiarkan wanita itu terus menangis, terus berujar maaf. Terus mencengkram kemeja putihnya. _Tentu saja, tentu saja ini untuk yang terakhir kali._

Wanita itu melepas pelukan, kembali melukis senyum. Kali ini lebih tenang, lebih berarti. Dia kemudian mengalihkan atensi, menatap sosok mungil bersurai hitam beberapa meter di depannya, memanggil.

Sosok bernama Mikasa itu berlari kecil, dia menghambur ke dekapan Sang Ibu. Wanita itu memeluknya erat, erat-erat, kembali menangis. Membuat Levi terdiam, terpaku, sebelum akhirnya ikut memeluk mereka.

Tiga eksistensi, satu dekap. Satu isak tangis.

"Maafkan aku," Hanji berujar, "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Tidak ada balasan, sebab Levi tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sebab, dia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahan wanitanya. Tapi dia mengeratkan dekap, mengecup pelipisnya pelan, membiarkan air matanya luluh seiring hatinya yang berserakan di permukaan tanah.

_Terakhir, ini yang terakhir._

Levi memejamkan mata.

_Ini sungguh-sungguh yang terakhir._

**.**

* * *

Ketika matanya menatap spektrum cahaya, ketika dia mengerjapkan mata, dia menemukan dirinya di dalam ruangan dengan aroma disinfektan yang khas. Ruangan berdinding putih, bunyi-bunyi mesin, ruangan dua ranjang.

Dia menoleh, mendapati sosok mungil bersurai hitam yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

_Mikasa?_

"Oh, Tuan sudah sadar," suara itu memecah atensi, membuatnya segera menoleh. Sosok berpakaian serbaputih dengan kertas dalam dekapan berjalan mendekat, "Bagaimana keadaan Tuan?"

Dia tidak menjawab. Pertanyaan retoris itu tidak perlu jawaban.

"Puteri anda baik-baik saja." Dia tersenyum, "Dia gadis yang kuat, mampu selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu."

Dia masih diam, masih terdiam, tapi kemudian bibirnya berucap pelan, "Hanji."

"Ah," Perawat itu tersenyum pahit, "Kami mohon maaf. Kami sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin, tapi istri anda—"

Levi sudah tahu, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Bagaimana kecelakaan maut itu merenggut nyawa wanitanya. Bukan dia, bukan puterinya. Entah bagaimana, hanya Hanji. _Hanya Hanji._

Air mata luluh, untuk kesekian kali.

Dan, seandainya dia mampu terjebak dalam mimpi di kaki gunung, dia harap dia bisa terjebak selamanya di sana.

Dalam satu dekap, satu isak tangis. Tapi, mereka bertiga bisa menatap bintang yang perlahan muncul mengintip.

Setidaknya, dalam mimpi—atau apa, lah, mereka menyebutnya. Dia, Mikasa, dan Hanji, saling mendekap dalam hangatnya senja.

**.**

**[ end ]**

* * *

**a/n : **awalnya, aku upload ini di kompilasi drabble, tapi setelah aku cek, ini terlalu panjang buat drabble XD ( drabble terdiri dari kurang lebih 100-200 kata. Meski enggak tepat segitu banyak, tapi harus sangat pendek; _hasil googling XD )_

Salam, Ares


End file.
